


Cuando nos vimos

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Community: minivicios, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces no se trata tanto de pensar, de explicar y dar razones, simplemente era de sentir… sentir demasiado y muy fuerte</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando nos vimos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la comunidad minivicios en LiveJournal.

Después de su último encuentro, después del incidente de Arceus y cuando los años ya habían sido tantos que él era diferente y ella más sabia se volvieron a encontrar a la sombra del bosque que los había criado.

No fue tanto la historia que compartían, fue más que nada la sorpresa del reencuentro y darse cuenta con asombro que habían pasado 10 años en ambos; que Lance era más alto e imponente pero su mirada más suave, menos ensombrecida y sus hombros parecían haber perdido el peso del mundo que los mantenía tan tiesos. Que Yellow era más segura de si misma, aún más compasiva y aparentemente más vivaz de lo que recordaba.

Pasados los años se preguntarían o afirmarían –según su estado de ánimo– si aquel encuentro fue mera casualidad y coincidencia o si había algo igual de místico que sus poderes en aquel lugar que los orilló a encontrarse años después, cuando las circunstancias habían cambiado tanto que les fue posible hablarse sin ningún tipo de resentimiento, sólo curiosidad.

Genuina y poderosa curiosidad.

Y no era tanto que se les olvidara lo que pasó, pero saber el por qué de lo que les pasó parecía más importante; y ella está tan dispuesta a escuchar y el tan había superado todo aquello… hablar no era un problema.

Hablar en la tarde mientras vigilaban el bosque.

Hablar de día cuando se encontraban.

Hablar de lo que pasó y lo que pasaría después.

Hablar y hablar tanto que Silver tenía que ir a buscarlo.

Hablar y hablar tanto que Blue se preocupaba.

Hablar y hablar tanto que el recuerdo de su batalla era tan lejano como el mundo a su alrededor cuando lo hacían.

(Hablar).

Podían ser la conversaciones, podía ser el parecido o la similitud o la enfermiza curiosidad que los arrastro a hablarse una vez más, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y no es como si hubiera alguna manera de repararlo.

No era como si Yellow tuviera 8 años y la presencia de Red pudiera eclipsarlo todo.

No era como si Lance tuviera 18 y su ira fuera más fuerte que su lógica y principios.

Ya no eran los mismos.

Y lo que pasó después de tanta enemistad, cuando esta ya no está, era tan lógico como sumar dos más dos. En especial si las dos partes involucradas lo buscaban.

Yellow sonríe para sus adentros siempre que lo recuerda, porque es como una broma que sólo ella (y Lance) entendía, algo que a ojos del mundo no funcionaba y no tenía pies y cabeza.

Lo que el mundo no sabía es que las cosas a veces no tienen que funcionar con lógica, a veces sólo necesitas sentirlo un poquito (muy fuerte) dentro de ti. Algo así como una corazonada o un punto que te une al otro.

Lance no dice nada, y honestamente ya esta acostumbrada. Él es un poco más realista, menos conformista. Más lógico.

Pero no le molesta ni un momento tener que sacrificar tanta lógica a favor de algo que le hace tanto bien. A favor de tanta paz.

De tanto amor.

Yellow no contesta cuando le preguntan, porque sabe que no puede explicar ni dar razones. Sólo sabe que lo que siente es muy fuerte y le gusta.

Ya después verán como hacen que funcione.


End file.
